Sous couverture
by Solealuna
Summary: Une petite discussion pendant une séquence sous la couverture... Pas grand chose, mais venez lire R&R pour du B&B


**Un petit one shot, tout petit riquiqui **

**que j'ai écrit, un jour de canicule à Bastia a minuit**

**ou je ne trouvais pas le sommeil.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez**

La canicule avait envahit la capitale américaine, en cette nuit de juillet. Malgré l'heure tardive qu'affichait les horloges, la température n'en avait pas pour autant baissé. Les habitants ressentaient cette chaleur dans tout leur corps. Les bars de la ville étaient bondés, les insomniaques cherchant un peu de fraicheur. Quelque bouche à incendie avaient été saccadées, mais rien de bien grave.

Chaque pensée encore réveillée étaient concentrée sur la mer, la fraicheur d'une brise d'été, ou d'une pluie torrentielle. Mais pourtant, deux esprits se foutaient royalement de la chaleur extérieure, ne se souciant que de la chaleur qui émanait de leur deux corps en fusion.

L'agent spécial Seeley Booth s'écroula sur le lit, des gouttes de sueur dévalant son front, alors que son corps lui suppliait de prendre une douche.

Il essayait de reprendre une respiration un peu près normale mais quand le corps frêle de son amante se colla au sien, il comprit qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout de suite. Cette dernière avait la même difficulté que lui, et tous les deux souriaient bêtement.

Tempérance Brennan se redressa sur ses avant bras, pour regarder le visage de son amant.

-Pourquoi on l'a pas fait avant ?

Booth eut un petit rire et se releva légèrement pour lui voler un baiser, qu'elle se fit emporter sans trop rouspéter.

-Dois je te rappeler ce qu'on n'arrête pas de faire depuis onze heures du soir ?

-Pas la peine, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

-J'espère bien dis moi !

Elle rit et logea son nez dans le cou de Booth, respirant un peu son odeur à la fois rude et douce, ce qui le fit frémir délicieusement. La main de Seeley commença a faire de petits cercles sur l'épaule dénudée de vêtement de sa Bones, alors que cette dernière fixait un point qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

-Si tu savais comme j'aime ton corps.

La voix taquine de Booth la tira de ses pensées et la fit sourire.

-Le tien n'est pas mal non plus.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue où un début de barbe montrait le bout de son nez, et commença a déposer de léger baisers sur sa mâchoire. Il grogna et la sentit se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je n'aime pas ton corps, je l'adore. Et ça depuis six ans.

-Hum... donc ça fait six ans que tu bandes sur moi ?

-Bones !

Son indignation fit éclater de rire l'anthropologue ce qui vexa un peu plus l'homme. Elle l'embrassa et essaya de se faire pardonner.

-Oh arrête de faire ton enfant de cœur, on a bien vu que étais loin de l'être.

-Je ne bande pas sur toi, je te désire, nuance.

Elle sourit et une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard vert. Elle commença à onduler du bassin sur Booth, qui eut un hoquet de surprise. Fière de son effet elle continua.

-En ce moment par exemple, tu bandes.

-La faute à qui ?

-Ça te dérange ?

-Laisse moi réfléchir...

Elle eut à peine le temps d'attendre quelques secondes qu'il s'emparait avidement de sa bouche, la faisant gémir et prit le contrôle de la situation en se mettant sur elle.

Une nouvelle fois, ils s'unirent dans la chambre et la nuit torride qui les entouraient.

Ils s'écroulèrent dans un râle d'agonie, foudroyés par l'orgasme ravageur. Alors que leurs respirations archaïques avaient de nouveau envahit la pièce, leurs paupière se fermaient doucement, totalement vidés de leur énergie.

-Alors...Satisfaite ?

-Oh...On dirait que... je me sert de toi.. comme d'un...Jouet.

-C'est qui qui m'a allumé toute la nuit ? Jamais contente.

-Ce n'est pas faute je suis accro a ton corps.

-Bon...Alors je crois que je vais te pardonner.

-Tant mieux.

La tête de Bones se fit plus lourde sur le torse de son homme qui sourit en pensant qu'ils pouvaient dormir. Mais ils eurent à peine le temps de s'assoupir qu'une sonnerie stridente les réveilla. Ils ouvrirent les yeux en grand, toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Booth grogna fortement.

-Bones...Ne me dit pas que c'est ton réveil.

-J'aimerais...Mais ça serait te mentir.

Il poussa un son presque animal qui se rapprochait du rugissement et se retourna pour fracasser le réveil d'un grand coup de poing vengeur.

-Si tu l'a cassé, tu me le rembourse.

-Tu te rends comte qu'on a pas fermer l'œil de la nuit ? Sérieusement.

-Moi qui pensais que la nuit entière de sexe était un mythe...

Ils rirent un peu, mais le silence reprit une place avant que Bones ne le rompe.

-Je vais devoir me lever.

-Non Non ! T'es malade ? Tu vas aller au boulot ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais, il est coutume de dormir après l'Amour.

-Tu sais, il est coutume de se lever quand le réveil sonne.

-Tu es sure de vouloir te lever ?

-Je ne veux pas, j'y suis obligée. Si j'arrive en retard, Angela me tombera dessus.

Il soupira et la laissa se lever pour aller se préparer. Elle était nue devant lui, cherchant des habits dans sa penderie, et cette vision alluma une petite étincelle dans le regard de l'agent.

Il finit par se lever et l'embrassa tendrement sur la nuque.

-Booth...

-Tu es la plus belle.

Elle sourit devant ce compliment. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus, sans aucune pudeur, collés l'un à l'autre, debout au milieu de la chambre.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas dire à Angela quand elle te demandera pourquoi tu n'as pas dormit de la nuit ?

Elle sourit, prit ses affaires et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna pour lui répondre, ce qui le fit rire, donnant son humeur de la journée.

-Je dirais que j'étais en mission sous couverture.

**Voilà c'est pas grand chose mais quand on arrive pas a dormir, ça fait du bien d'écrire ! Laissez des petits com's !**


End file.
